One Night Love
by VampireJacinta
Summary: One Shot. Klaus saves Ariana Gardon(oc played by Ariana Grande) falls for her that same night but can be his. R&R to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Klaus's POV 1896

I was driving home after neutralizing Finn when i saw a red-headed lying in the middle of the road, normally i would have crushed her with my car but today wasn't normal at all, i up her in the back sit then drove home,

"brother, brought us dinner" Kol said when he noticed her in my hands,

"she is not food, Kol" i said as i laid her on the couch before turning to Rebekah,

"Bekah, darling, would you help me clean up" i asked her,

"its not like i have a choice" Rebekah said before carrying the girl and zooming off,

"sooo, you want her all cleaned up for dinner" Kol said smirking, i just rolled my eyes,

"not everything is about being on top of the food chain, Kol" Elijah said before giving me a questionable look and walking away,

"i meant her eating dinner with us, except she wanted to switched places with our plates" Kol shouted after Elijah,

...

During Dinner,

"where is she" i asked Rebekah,

"in my room sleeping, she seems to have a serious illness" she replied munching her food,

"didn't she need a bath?" Elijah asked Rebekah,

"she fainted in the tub, so i just dressed her up and put her to sleep" 'Lijah nodded to her response,

"so Niklaus why did you save her" 'Lijah asked me, i avoided his question because i didn't know the answer my self, thank God Rebekah got up from the table,

"where are you going sister" i asked her,

"out, now Niklaus stop acting like you care" she said with a hint of pain before walking out of the table. She had been like ever since i killed Alexsander, he was going to kill her, but she let love blind her way...like she always does.

After dinner i got tired of Kol's blabbing and Elijah's killing silence, so i decided to check on the girl, i entered Rebekah's room and saw her lying on Rebekah's bathroom floor, naked, bleeding from the head and i also notice blood on the bath tub's edge where her hand was, staring into her eyes gave me an unexplainable feeling, i had killed hundreds of people maybe thousands but what made this girl different?. I saw the water in Bekah's tub was very very hot because Rebekah loves hot water, so i guessed maybe the girl wanted take a bath and as she stepped into the tub, the water too hot she jumped,slipped and hit her head, i was snapped out of my thoughts when she fainted. I wrapped a towel around her and took her to my bathroom, i placed her in tub and added some hot water and soap, i made sure the water wasn't too hot, but her skin was getting a little red, after some minutes as i about to bring her out of the tub, she woke up,she grab a bar of soap and started using it to hit me,

"calm...down" i said trying to calm her down but she didn't listen, untill the feeling of the hot water hit her, she groaned in pain as she hugged my neck, i didn't know what to did so i just pulled her out of the tub. I gave a pair of my shirt and boxers, the thing that shocked my was the fact that she wasn't bothered about me seeing her naked,

"so who are you" i asked her

"Ariana. Ariana Gardon"

"am sorry about seeing you..naked" i said even though i wasn't sorry,

"its okay" she said before lying down on my bed, i gave her some wine which i mixed with my blood to heal her illness, before she went to sleep, i didn't know what i was doing but i just laid on the other side of the bed.

It feeels good having some good things or moments in life but good things or moments don't last long that's why we have memories.

I woke up the next morning, i realized i wasn't hearing Ariana's heartbeat, i thought she went downstairs but i turned to see her lying on the other side of my bed...dead.

Please Review.


	2. Chapter 2: Bio

Hiiiiiiiiii guys, fellow Mikealsoners(fans of the Original Originals), Bamonators, Mabekahins, Salvatorers and any other shippers. I use my phone to update and my phone can't edit my bio so here it is.

Name: Jacinta(call me EJ)

**Favourites.**

Favourite Series: The Vampire Diaries.

Favourite Cartoon: Samurai X(Kensihn).

Favourite Series that also has a cartoon series: Resident Evil.

Favourite Supernatural Creature: The Original Hybrid.

Favourite Fanfic: Never Make Assumptions(Vampire Diaries).

Do you believe that a zombie apocolyse can happen: YES.

Favourite Vampire Diaries Ships: Klaus/OC Bamon and Mabekah.

Enduring For The Sake Of God Vampire Diaries Ships: Klaus/Elena, Klaus/Katherine, Delena, Forwood and Klaroline.

Favourite Female Characters: Katherine, Rebekah and Bonnie.

Favourite Male Character: Klaus(i love to call him Niklove) and Damon.

Favourite Genre: Horror and Comedy.

Favourite Authors(Film and Stories): Jonathan Kellerman, Lunanne Rice, Mary Higgins Clark, Julie Plec and Jeffery Acher. (Truth be told, i have read only one book from each of them except Jeffery. When i wrote Julie i meant her films like Vampire Diaries and Kyle XY).

Favourite Book: No Place Like Home(Best Book Ever) by Mary Higgins Clark.

Favourite Male Artist: Justin Bieber(c'mon am 12 and he's so cute).

Favourite Female Artist: Victoria Justice, Ariana Grande(I Love VICTORiOUS), Nicki Minaj, Lana Del Rey,Taylor Swift, Rihanna and Liz Gillies.

Favourite Colour: Red.

Favourite Music: All types except Rock and Roll.

**About Me**

Am 12 years old girl, i can sing(like the 90s) and dance(i love dancing), i love horror stuff and they scare me thats the fun part. I love writing stories. Am average height, dark brown hair, brown eyes and spotted skin(don't blame me, i had chicken pox).

**Main Stuff**

I have been on fanfiction since i was 11(which means i have spent a year on fanfiction, not technically since i entered last year decemember), i deleted 2 of my stories(i now have 8) out of confussion. I always have ideas but am too lazy to write. If you have noticed i write death endings(when the couple die at the end) beautifully, call it sadistic or whatever but thats my area of work. Incase you like writing and don't have an idea PM me and i'll give you one. If you want me to write the death of your favourite couple just PM me.

**Contact**

Twitter: Personal: Jacinta ( efeomoomoregie).

Fanfic: VampireJacinta ( justinbfan05).

_xoxo VampireJacinta._


End file.
